puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Sooga Size Me
Sooga Size Me is the third segment of the twenty-third episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired April 16, 2007. Synopsis A Texan couple arrive to Sooga Village and begin a competition with the Chefs, putting their "authentic" cuisines against each other. Plot It begins as a peaceful day in Sooga with everyone enjoying time in the calm outdoors until the atmosphere is broken by an earthquake. From the lake, leaving a trail of pollution through the water, emerges a giant utility vehicle that nearly runs down the chefs, though they are saved by Pucca. From the trailer arrives Tex Lue and Sloppy Sue, a loud (and perhaps confused) couple who inquire about the village they’ve arrived to (and assuming that everyone but them should be considered “foreigners”). Sloppy Sue is also interested in purchasing one of the lion statutes and though Uncle Dumpling explains that it is not for sale, the Lougies are certain anything can be purchased with enough money. From there, they proceed to go branding anything and everything Sue desires with a cattle prod and leaving trails of money behind them. She even tries to “purchase” Abyo, to his distress. Tex turns to Pucca for where they can get food and she points him to the Goh-Rong Restaurant, where they drive their truck the three feet distance. The non-English menu confuses the pair and they order the “house special” which is jah-jong noodles. Though Sue declares the portion is not big enough. Lou likes the noodles but insists they need barbeque sauce, an idea that the chefs label as “sacrilege”. Displeased by their dining experience, the Lougies decide to open their own restaurant and serve “authentic” Sooga Village foods (well authentic as far as thy can see). In no time, the "Sooga Lougie Style" restaurant has been constructed and Pucca with her uncles go to pay it a visit. Despite claims its "Sooga authentic", it is a Texas-themed café with cacti and cow folk, run by the Vagabonds. As Chang is making an order of food which have hilarious skewed names, Chief asks if he would like to “Sooga size” his order and he agrees. Uncle Dumpling questions the food and the Lougies shows them to the kitchen where instead of vegetable oil, they are using Texas crude to cook as it is cheaper. The chefs are aghast at the dishonorable and inedible operation, though the Lougies declare that only doing business matters here. At that moment, country music come on in the restaurant and the couple are overtaken by an urge to dance. They do not notice that the Goh-Rong group have left. Back at their own restaurant, the chefs go about preparing real Ja-Jong noodles, certain that they cannot be outmatched by imitators. Pucca agrees but they are soon visited by the Lou pair. After brushing off their martial arts method of cooking, Tex request to purchase the restaurant so they can construct a second Lougie. The chefs refuse and usher the both out, though cannot overlook that they are not getting any business. Sure enough, everyone in the village is lining up at the Lougie restaurant. There is a conveyer belt by the door which pulls customers inside, then spits them back out, incredibly overweight from the unhealthy super-sized food. Not only is everyone now exhausted in their new round shapes. There is litter from the food packages all over the streets. Pucca is already annoyed by this but as she sees the Goh-Rong being closed by her regretful uncles, she is left in tears. Her spirits brighten a little when she spies Garu, but is horrified to see he too has become overweight from the Lougie restaurant. An equally large Abyo challenges him to a spar but neither can move their diminutive limbs and are easily tired out. This is he last straw for Pucca. In a whirlwind, the noodle girl gathers up all the garbage and, forming a massive wrecking ball from it, drop sit all on top of the Lougie restaurant, destroying it in the process. Pucca considers the matter settled but the Lougies won’t take this lying down. Hoping in ot their RV. The automobile transforms into a giant robot (a transformer, if you will) that fires barbeque sauce at her. Though Pucca is nimble enough to avoid the attacks, her attempts to fight back are deflected and she is swatted through the Goh-Rong wall, landing in her bedroom. The Lougies, declaring they cannot be stopped take their giant robot on a rampage through town. But Pucca is not done. She returns to the battle with a fiddle in her hands and as she plays a country tune, the giant robot has no choice but to break into dance. The chefs join in with their niece and lead the square dance right out of Sooga village, right up to cliff where the robot dances right off the edge. The Lougies swear to return as they fall out of sight. The Goh-Rong is official reopened and the smell of their real authentic food draws the hungry villages through their door in droves. Garu also tries to come along but with his slow gait, Gym Trainer Pucca easily captures him. As she goes about using him for a trampoline, the chefs comment on her “exercise routine” she is developed just for Garu. They call it a sweet gesture and laugh. Pucca takes to stealing kisses from Garu between her jumps. Trivia *A sequel for this episode is Monster Truck Island. Errors *Tex and Sue introduced themselves in this episode so why they introduced them again in Monster Truck Island. *When Pucca and the chefs enter to McLogis, the entrance door does not have a conveyor belt. But when Pucca watch how the people get fat, a conveyor belt appears on the door. **Also, when Garu and Abyo go out of McLogis, the entrance door's conveyor belt disappears. Allusions *The title is a pun on "Super Size Me". *'Transformers-' The RV transforms into a robot is a reference to Transformers, Plus, The RV robot version is evil which means it is a Decepticon. *'McDonalds-' McLogis is a spoof of the restaurant. Gallery sizeme.JPG sizeme0.JPG sizeme1.JPG sizeme2.JPG sizeme3.JPG sizeme4.JPG sizeme5.JPG sizeme6.JPG sizeme7.JPG sizeme8.JPG sizeme9.JPG sizeme10.JPG sizeme11.JPG sizeme12.JPG sizeme13.JPG sizeme14.JPG sizeme15.JPG sizeme16.JPG sizeme17.JPG sizemelove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes